Jack Frost
Jackson Overland "Jack" Frost 'is an immortal winter spirit who was once the mortal boy and the main Protagonist of ''Rise of the Guardians. Unlike the other guardians, Jack is a loner and hasn't really had anyone, always spreading joy and fun to children. All Jack wants to do is have fun and to be believed in by children. History Early Life Born sometime in the Early 1700s in colonial times, Jack lived in Burgess back when it was a village. He lived there with his sister, Flee and their mother. He used to have too much fun and never wanted to grow up. During a cold winter, Jack and his younger sister went to play outside and skate outside. However, during this incident, Jack's sister began crying to her brother that she was scared. However Jack told her instead they were going to have a little fun like they do everyday. In a stroke of luck, Jack was able to save his baby sister by throwing her to safety. However, Jack slipped through the ice, much to his sister's horror. During this time, the Man in the Moon watched and decided to resurrect Jack Frost as a guardian. Rebirth as Jack Frost Sometime after being resurrected, Jack's first thing he saw was darkness and was scared until he rose out from the lake and saw the Moon and wasn't scared anymore. Jack saw a staff when gazing at his appearance. During this time, Jack's memories were gone, and he had no idea who he was in his former life. The moon provided Jack with a staff and only his name. Jack used the staff and was excited for his newfound powers. During his new discoveries, Jack briefly lost control while flying. When he landed on a branch, Jack saw a village nearby and entered, trying to catch the attention of a boy who ran straight past him. No one could hear the boy, causing Jack to be lonely and desire to be seen by children. Jack began starting fun with others, causing Snow days for children. Blizzard of '68 During one of his misadventures, Jack set off a blizzard on Easter Sunday in 1968, causing him to attract the wrath of the Easter Bunny, who developed a small grudge against Jack that would last for fourty four years. Sledding Incident Main article: Jack's snow day to Burgess War with Pitch Black Meeting the Guardians North's Center Skirmish at the Tooth Palace Collecting the Teeth First battle of Burgess Easter Jack's brief banishment Restoring Jamie's Belief Final Battle A Guardian at Last Personality Initially, Jack doesn't take his role as a potential Guardian seriously, even stating that they wouldn't want him anyways because while they are all "hard work and deadlines" and he's "snowballs and fun times." However, because he saved his human, child sister when he was a human, Jack is proven to being a true guardian of childhood. North sees his Guardian potential within, as did the Man in the Moon, Tooth, Sandy, and eventually, Bunny. According to Pitch, his greatest fear is that the Guardians will never accept him as one of them and afraid that he will fly off with his memories once Jack has them.This is proven true when he accidentally misleads the Guardians to believing he traded away Baby Tooth with his own memories. Jack became hurt and left the Guardians, who didnt even bother to hear his side of the story. Physical Appearance Human Form Before Jack was Jack Frost, he used to have brown hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. Jack also significantly had , fair skin, and once wore a white v-neck shirt and brown vest, and his trousers and poncho were colored the same Spirit Form After Jack was resurrected by the Man in the Moon as a spirit, he had white hair that looked like snow and his once brown eyes had become blue. Stuck at the age of fourteen to seventeen, Jack stays in his teenager form. He had begun wearing a blue hoody that had white, wintery pattern, allegedly it was made by mice. According to Tooth, his teeth are "white as freshly fallen snow." Jack is also bearfoot, and has a magical staff shaped with a G. His fair skin had become paler. Tooth and her fairies were attracted to Jack by his looks, proving he has a charming and handsome view about himself. Powers Winter Magic Cyrokinesis Jack had the ability to summon snow, ice, frost, and bolts of ice. However, throughout most of his times as Jack Frost, Jack learned that he could control his own power over magic. Jack was able to freeze over an oncoming storm of nightmares without him ever realizing it. Jack is actually a very powerful individual. Animation Jack is also able to do animation, to an extent. Jack is shown to make drawings from the ice he creates on a window and bring them to life. When Jamie was losing faith in the Guardians, Jack drew a bunny and was able to bring it to life as it jumped around and unleashed snow. Ice Breathing Due to being a spirit of Winter, Jack was able to breath out cool ice, which eh blows on with a snowball that turns it into a blue color. Fun Manipulation Jack was able to manipulate fun and spread it throughout the world because Abilities Spirit Physiology Immortality After being resurrected, like all spirits, Jack Frost gained immortality. He was shown to be eternally young, seeing as he stayed at the age of seventeen. '''Battle Style Jack has style in combat. Jack's battle style consists of Parkour and Kendo (means "way of the sword"). Generative Healing Factor Jack easily rebounds fast, as he was able to recover fast after nearly passing out but quickly recovered when he was on North's sleigh. Later, when Jack collided with the dumpsters after Pitch threw him down, Jack quickly recovered, as he was able to protect Jamie. Relationships Main article: Jack Frost's relationships Trivia * In the posters, Jack's signature color is blue. * Jack Frost has a special connection towards Jamie Bennett even before he had become a Guardian.Some fans have deduced that Jamie is a descendant of Jack's sister, therefore, a descendant of Jack Frost himself, to an extent. * According to William Joyce, Jack is stuck at the age of fourteen ** However, on some occassions, the creators of the film say Jack is frozen at the age of seventeen. ** An app states Jack is actually stuck at eighteen. Rise of the Guardians App * Jack is based on Jack Frost from Norse Mythology and winter folklore. Gallery :Main article: Jack Frost/Gallery References Category:Males Category:Major characters Category:Characters Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Rise of the Guardians (film) Characters